


L'appel du rêve

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper peut bien se permettre de rêver à l'Auteur des Journaux - son Oncle Ford - quand il veut et comme il veut, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait des conséquences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'appel du rêve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



"Tu as été très courageux, mon garçon."

Dipper sourit de plaisir alors que Ford lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais il grince des dents quand il se relève effectivement. Ses douleurs musculaires protestent.

Ford s'en rend compte, ne le force pas à se relever, le laisse assis sur le coussin de feuilles. A la place, il s'agenouille devant lui.

"Je suis désolé que tu aies été blessé pour moi." murmure Ford. Il pose ses deux mains sur les joues égratignées de Dipper. "Mais je dois t'être reconnaissant. Ce batsquatch aurait pu me tuer, sans toi."

Dipper rougit, sous l'effet du compliment, et peut-être aussi des mains polydactyles de son grand-oncle contre sa peau.

"Je vais te soigner." dit Ford. "Je vais m'occuper de toi."

* * *

Dipper oublie complètement qu'il est censé avoir mal alors que Ford le transporte délicatement dans ses bras.

C'est l'Auteur des Journaux - c'est l'Oncle Ford - il ne sait pas laquelle de ses pensées le trouble le plus, et il enfouit son visage dans son pull pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Une bouffée de son odeur lui monte aux narines, une odeur virile et rassurante, avec quelques arômes d'ozone et de science.

Il pourrait rester des heures pelotonné contre son torse, son corps et ses sentiments en efferverscence. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas penser à lui de cette façon. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave ? Mabel a eu des obsessions pour des gens qu'elle admirait, des célébrités, pourquoi pas lui ? C'est juste qu'il l'a rencontré - c'est juste que c'est son grand-oncle - et bien sûr il ne va pas le regretter quand cela le rend tellement heureux - mais c'est normal, à son âge. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux, après tout.

* * *

Même le désinfectant étalé sur ses blessures, les mains qui collent des pansements sur les écorchures de ses genoux, éveillent chez Dipper des frissons indécents.

Et si l'oncle Ford s'en rendait compte ? Il ne dirait rien, certainement. Il est trop noble, trop admirable, pour faire des remarques méprisantes - comme pour profiter de la situation. Mais cela veut dire qu'il a peut-être déjà vu ? Dipper ne devrait pas porter des shorts aussi serrés. Et si oui, que pense-t-il de lui ?

C'est déjà fini, et Dipper le regrette. Mais après tout, il ne peut pas se laisser cajoler indéfiniment. En réalité, il est largement assez bien portant pour se lever et retourner assister l'oncle Ford dans tout ce qu'il voudra.

Alors qu'il se redresse, Ford s'assied près de lui sur la couchette, et lui embrasse le front. Dipper rougit comme un arbre en automne. Il devrait vraiment se faire blesser en défendant Ford plus souvent.

"Mon neveu préféré." murmure Ford. "Tu es un si bon garçon."

Sa bouche effleure la tempe de Dipper, qui noue ses bras autour de son torse. Il peut faire cela, se dit-il. Il peut imaginer, il peut rêver.

Ce n'est que quand les lèvres de l'oncle Ford effleurent les siennes que Dipper réalise que non, ce n'est pas censé se passer comme cela.

* * *

Il reste comme paralysé, une infinité de secondes semblant s'écouler, alors que la panique détruit la bulle de félicité autour de lui. Ce n'est pas possible que cela arrive. Il l'a fantasmé tant de fois, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le voulait. L'oncle Ford est au-dessus de cela. C'est comme cela qu'il l'aime.

Il n'est pas comme cela, en réalité.

Le regard trouble, il rompt le baiser, fixe l'oncle Ford.

"C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un rêve ?"

Une expression étrange passe sur son visage, une sorte de surprise, puis un sourire satisfait et presque taquin. "Oui." répond-il.

C'est le moment de certitude où Dipper devrait s'éveiller en sursaut, mais il ne veut pas. Il peut vivre cela et que ce ne soit pas _vrai_ , il peut avoir la meilleure part de la réalité et du rêve, et il se serre contre l'Oncle Ford, respire son odeur à nouveau, se concentre sur ses sensations, sur la douleur de ses égratignures, sur être _ici_.

Il est si heureux de ne pas se réveiller.

* * *

C'est exactement ce qu'il a toujours souhaité.

L'oncle Ford s'est allongé près de lui, et Dipper a remonté son pull, caresse son torse. Il ne saurait dire ce qui le fascine le plus entre les pectoraux larges et velus, les cicatrices qui racontent la légende d'un héros interdimensionnel, et l'inspiration brusque et frémissante quand il s'attarde sur ses tétons.

"Oh, Dipper, mon garçon." murmure l'Oncle Ford. Il couvre à nouveau le visage de Dipper de baisers, embrasse ses yeux, son cou, ses lèvres encore. Une de ses grandes mains ébouriffe ses cheveux, caresse tendrement sa tête, le fait frissonner de plaisir depuis la peau de son crâne jusqu'au coeur.

Une part de Dipper voudrait rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais il peut de moins en moins ignorer l'autre, celle qui gronde au fond de ses entrailles, qui veut aller plus loin, qui veut _apprendre_.

Quand la main de l'Oncle Ford se referme autour de son sexe tendu, il pousse un couinement aigu et vigoureux. Un instant, il rougit d'embarras, craint que Ford ne voie ça comme une demande de s'arrêter.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

Ils sont nus maintenant, le corps de Ford penché au-dessus de celui de Dipper, et Dipper ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin. Le sexe de Ford, qui glisse contre sa cuisse si doucement (bien trop) est énorme, tellement plus long, plus large et plus velu que le sien... rien qu'à le regarder Dipper se sent saliver. Il ne sait pas exactement jusqu'où il peut aller avec, mais il sait qu'il veut le toucher.

Ford embrasse son torse, suce et mordille gentiment son cou. Dipper gémit. Il se tord, se frotte contre le ventre de Ford. Ce n'est pas assez.

Même dans un rêve il ne parvient pas à prendre des initiatives, et peut-être qu'une partie de lui veut que ce rêve qui n'est pas l'Oncle Ford se laisse aller, le saisisse avec force, lui fasse toutes les choses inavouables qu'il n'arrive pas à imaginer lui-même.

"S'il te plait," murmure-t-il, "s'il te plait."

"S'il te plait quoi ?" demande l'Oncle Ford, et son ton est tellement _frustrant,_ comme s'il était un professeur en train de pousser un élève à comprendre par lui-même.

Puis il rit doucement et se rassied. Dipper a envie de hurler un instant.

Mais Ford le prend par la taille - avec ses bras tellement forts, auxquels il est impossible de résister - et le dépose sur ses genoux, face à lui. Leurs sexes se frôlent d'une façon qui envoie des étincelles dans l'esprit de Dipper. Le plus qu'il peut, il écarte les jambes, se rapproche de lui. Il prend le sexe de Ford dans ses petites mains, comme il l'avait voulu. Il est chaud, très doux, et Dipper caresse une veine qui palpite sous son doigt. Puis il le rapproche du sien, les frotte l'un contre l'autre, et soudain gémit, perdant le contrôle de ses propres mouvements.

Les grandes mains de Ford se referment sur les siennes, donnant un rythme plus lent que celui que Dipper aurait choisi, mais tellement _bo_ n.

C'est une tempête dans son ventre, qui se finit en explosion de plaisir, alors que le sperme chaud et gluant se répand sur son ventre et sa poitrine encore tremblante, le sien et celui de l'Oncle Ford, intimement mêlés.

* * *

La langue de Ford explore le torse de Dipper, le nettoie peu à peu. Dipper, les mains crispées dans les cheveux de son oncle, sent qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Que peut-il avouer de ses sentiments à un rêve ? Plus qu'à l'Oncle Ford, et moins.

Ford s'interrompt, lui mordille la peau des côtes. Dipper se cambre. "Parle-moi. As-tu aimé cela ?"

"Oh oui !" répond Dipper sans hésiter une seconde. La langue de Ford descend sur son ventre, joue avec son nombril. "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé..."

"Aimes-tu être sali ainsi ?" demande Ford.

Les joues de Dipper s'enflamment. "Oui." Cela fait partie de ce qu'il ne savait pas sur lui-même.

La langue de Ford, pourtant, continue de le nettoyer. Elle se pose sur le bout de son sexe, et Dipper réalise seulement alors que son érection est en train de revenir.

Il espère très fort que Ford va le prendre dans sa bouche, et pour l'instant, ses rêves se sont réalisés, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, il continue de parler. "Aimes-tu être saisi, manipulé, conquis ? Es-tu content ? Veux-tu que cela arrive, encore et encore ?"

"Oui," gémit Dipper, les yeux clos, "oh oui ! Merci..."

Les mains de Ford écartent ses cuisses, il mord très doucement la peau, et Dipper sursaute de plaisir. Puis la langue s'attarde entre ses fesses, touche un certain point... et Dipper ne savait pas que cela pouvait être si bon, il n'imaginait pas qu'on pouvait faire cela du tout. Le plaisir est si intense qu'il a du mal à ne pas se convulser - mais cela veut dire perdre cette langue qui explore sa peau.

Il laisserait l'Oncle Ford le pénétrer. Il le laisserait lui faire n'importe quoi. Même si cela devait faire un peu mal. En rêve. Bien sûr, il veut dire en rêve. S'il peut le faire ici, il en aura moins envie dans la réalité, n'est-ce pas, pas plus ? Il l'espère.

La bouche de Ford quitte sa peau, et Dipper gémit de frustration. Mais bientôt, une joue mal rasée se presse contre son sexe, se frotte contre lui. La stimulation est presque trop forte.

"Tu aimes me salir aussi," dit la voix de Ford, grave et intense. "Tu aimes me faire faire des choses socialement et moralement inacceptables, me faire aimer cela."

Ce n'est plus une question ; et il y a quelque chose dans les intonations de l'Oncle Ford qui fait frissonner Dipper. Il ouvre les yeux, plie le cou.

Ford le fixe avec intensité. Ses yeux brillent d'une lumière jaune vicieuse que Dipper connaît trop bien.

"Cela tombe bien." dit Bill. "J'ai toujours aimé cela aussi."

* * *

Dipper se sent horrifié, révolté. Les mains de - de _Bill_ tiennent toujours ses cuisses écartées.

"Pourquoi ?" dit-il d'une voix qu'il voudrait plus assurée, "pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?"

"Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu désirais..." murmure Bill. C'est toujours la voix de l'Oncle Ford, mais avec des accents vibrants et frénétiques qui ne sont pas les siens. "Tu viens de me le dire. C'est comme cela que tu me remercies, Pine Tree ? Ingrat !"

Il donne un très léger coup de langue sur le sexe de Dipper. Le plaisir lui donne envie de pleurer.

"Mais avec Ford..." tente d'expliquer Dipper, sentant son esprit basculer. "Pas toi. Pas avec toi."

"Voyons, tu savais dès le début que ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, avec moi."

"Mais ce n'est..." Dipper ne trouve plus les mots. Il voulait que ce soit seulement pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le voie ainsi, que quelqu'un d'autre sache...

"Pine Tree, ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu n'es. Tu me connais. Tu sais que je peux regarder tous tes rêves, que je ne m'en prive pas. J'ai juste fait quelques efforts pour rendre celui-là plus agréable pour toi, parce que je t'aime bien..."

Il prend le sexe de Dipper dans se bouche, le suce voracement, et Dipper peut presque réaliser qu'une langue humaine n'est sans doute pas aussi longue, ni aussi préhensile et agile.

Bill n'en semble pas gêné pour continuer à parler "Mais je t'en prie, Pine Tree." Sa voix est redevenue douce et encourageante, comme l'est celle de Ford, vraiment. "Si tu n'aimes pas, demande-moi d'arrêter."

L'esprit de Dipper est complètement bouleversé par le choc, par l'effroi, par le plaisir aussi, et cela doit être pour cela que sa langue n'arrive pas à former les mots, qu'il se contente de bégayer et de gémir, jusqu'à être dévoré par un orgasme violent qui lui rappelle comment hurler.

* * *

Les mains de Bill ne sont plus sur lui, ni sa bouche. Dipper le regrette presque. Il voudrait... c'est absurde. Bill ne peut pas le réconforter pour le mal qu'il lui a fait lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il a besoin d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Il ne peut pas le regretter quand des mains fantômatiques lui caressent les cheveux, quand un unique oeil doré brille devant lui.

"Mon petit Pine Tree..." lui murmure la voix de Bill. "Tu es vraiment adorable. Tu as encore des choses à comprendre sur toi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de te plaindre. Mais je reviendrai pour te faire plaisir. Encore et encore. Sous la forme de Fordsy, ou de la rouquine, ou celle que tu préfèreras. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Et tu comprendras la chance que tu as d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi."

Dipper se réveille sur cette promesse. Son bas-ventre est couvert de son sperme, et seulement le sien. Il se sent souillé, et très seul. Il veut de la compagnie, et il veut que personne ne le voie ainsi, jamais.

"Pourquoi, Bill ?" demande-t-il doucement dans son oreiller. "Pourquoi moi ?"

Le démon est en cet instant la seule personne à qui il puisse parler sans avoir honte. Et ce serait mieux que rien ; sauf que même lui le laisse sans réponse.


End file.
